


Life

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix has come to help a lost loved one.





	1. Spirit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this chapter needed more 'meat'. So I added more.

Félix rose from the unmarked grave. His black tail swished behind him. He dusted his hands, peeling off the wet dirt with his claw-like nails. He had finally found it. After forty years of searching; he had finally found the body. Now to share the news with the deceased.

He could feel Tikki’s concerned gaze burning into him. Seher’s too. He had borrowed the peacock kwami from his uncle and he was none the wiser. The God of time was kind enough to help search for the body. The moon peeked through the clouds, falling onto the earth stained bones. The skull grinned at him as skulls do, but it seemed more forlorn. Plagg was sitting on the pile of fresh earth, his green eyes were neutral in emotion but Félix knew what the little kwami was feeling.

Félix felt sick to his stomach to think of what had happened to this little boy. He wanted to refuse to think of what happened but his memories prevented him. He didn’t know how he ended up tied to the fireman’s pole. He was helpless to defend the one family member that cared and loved him. He didn’t know how he was rendered helpless.

Félix remembered struggling against his bonds as the attacker made fun of him, hitting the boy and taunting. She had finally pinned him with a blade up high. Félix didn’t want to watch. He wasn’t sure what was worse. Hearing the screams of pain and moans or seeing the victim lose his virtue and being killed right before his eyes. He supposed both weren’t better than the other.

Félix shook his head, dismissing the painful memories. His adopted parents took much time to console him when they both had figured that was wrong. Plagg always knew when something was wrong. He was linked to Félix after all.

He kneeled in the wet earth once more, pulling the bones from their scarred resting place. It had been tainted by the one who had killed them. Plagg helped, making sure he got the last of the bones. Félix was surprised at his adopted father’s actions. Plagg usually didn’t help.

Félix lined them in the center of the circle of moonlight before pushing the pile of dirt back into the hole he had found. He looked to Tikki, silently asking her for permission to use her powers. She gave a slight nod. Tikki wasn’t his natural miraculous. He closed his eyes and envisioned black candles, with green flames, in the circle of moonlight. The boy’s favorite colors. Within the circle of black candles were white ones with a golden flame.

He rose to his feet and trotted towards the edge of the circle. He didn’t notice Tikki and Plagg lingering behind.

Félix paused at the edge of the woods, watching as the dark haired girl left the abandoned cream colored manor. She had become a frequent visitor. He watched as she made her way to the house one the other side of the glittering silver lake. His right ear twitched as he turned his attention to the Agreste mansion. “Tikki.” He called in a soft voice. He sensed the Kwami’s attention on him. “I know his time to be in this realm has passed, but could you possibly bring forth his spirit?”

He glanced at the Ladybug kwami, the god of creation. “I think he’ll respond to your presence.” She responded in an equally soft voice. “You are aware that what you want to do has a price?”

“I’m willing to pay it.”

“You can’t do it alone.” Félix hesitated before he gave his answer.

“Does it have to be her?”

“It’s not like you are a vampire.” Tikki pointed out with a soft chuckle. Félix flashed her an unamused glare. A soft sigh escaped him before emerging from the dense shadows of the forest.

“I’m a cat, Tikki. Our kind doesn’t get along. She tried to kill me when she first discovered I was a werecat.”

“But she cared for you civilian identity.”

“She took pity on a homeless boy.” Félix hissed.

“Didn’t stop her from falling in love with said boy,” Tikki mumbled, earning anther glare from her current guardian.

“That was sympathy for someone she didn’t know.” Félix snapped before realizing it was quiet. Too quite. “Where is Plagg?” Félix asked before making his way to the courtyard on silent footsteps. The Agreste mansion stood over him. The silver silhouette of the manor seemed haunted from the moon’s glow.

“I sent him to get your partner.” She gave the most innocent smile she could summon without trying to seem like she was playing matchmaker. _Again_. He gave a soft groan at her response.

“She is going to kill me before I can even get started,” Félix growled, testing the ancient door. The being he sought died forty years ago. Félix was in his late forties but appeared to be in his teen years. The joys of being a were. An extended life span.

Félix used his destructive powers to disintegrate the door. He sneezed from the dust it had summoned. He cursed his luck. One would think he would be well balanced since he had both Tikki’s and Plagg’s Miraculi.

“Tikki, I hope my father does nothing too rash that will make her angry.” Félix moved in, staring at the foreign yet familiar home.

“Plagg will most likely say something or just drag her to where you want to perform rite.” Was the small god’s response. He grumbled under his breath about the mischievousness of the cat kwami. Félix had been raised by Plagg and Tikki. He had run away from his abusive father as soon as he had received his miraculous.

Félix followed his memory and glided up the stairs. He paused before the door that led into the large room behind it. He pushed the door open as more dust flew into his senses. A sneezing fit seized him.

He could feel the atmosphere of the room stir. The spirit within has sensed his intrusion. Félix looked around the dark room. It had remained the same since the night it had happened. His gaze landed on the dark stain in the farthest corner of the room. It was where he was murdered.

Félix flinched when the screams and sobs filled the air of the murdered victim. Warnings to intruders to get out. A breeze picked up inside. Howling filled the room as the wind picked up, whipping through Félix’s hair. The screams increased as an apparition of a young boy appeared where the dark stain was. His hair was wild and coated in blood. His fingers shaped like claws as an ethereal light glowed around him, giving him the feeling that he would kill any intruder.

Snarls escaped the spirit as the wind twisted around him, tossing his canary yellow hair about. His eyes were a solid green with a consuming and disturbing depth. A snarl curled the spirit’s lips. Félix stared at him as sorrow filled his soul. The boy had died at such a young age.


	2. Reunion

The spirit paused, the green of his eyes shrinking to fit his irises. “Félix?” The young boy said before he beamed. “You finally came!” He squealed as his lower body appeared. Félix braced himself as the thirteen-year-old charged him. He took a few steps back when the young blond slammed into him. “What happened to you? You suddenly have cat ears and . . . a tail?” Félix yanked his tail free from the blonde’s grasp when he tugged on it. “You haven’t shown me your cat side before. How long have you been a werecat?”

“I was a werecat when we first met.”

“Why the mixed appearance?”

“To protect Tikki’s miraculous,” Félix responded as his cat ears disappeared. The young blond released an ‘ooo’ sound when he spotted the glittering dark gems on Félix’s human ears. “They disappear when my cat ears are around but they are there at the same time.”

“So what took you so long to come and visit me? I was beginning to think that you had forgotten me.” Félix gave the young boy a small smile. He had last visited him about a week ago. If he pointed that out, he would already know the response from the young spirit. He went with another response instead.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to visit this time. But I have finally found something that I thought I should share with you.”

“Oh.” Adrien blinked. “What is it?” Félix gave him a tender smile.

“I found your body.” Adrien wrinkled his nose, most likely fighting the memories of his murder.

“And why would I want to return to it when my father abandoned me, forty years ago was it?” Félix chuckled at the young blonde’s concern. He had the right to be.

“I’ll be there for you.” Adrien beamed. Félix held out his hand. Adrien dropped his gaze to it before scrunching his nose once more. Sorrow overcoming him.

“But I can’t leave this spot until the next night.” Adrien looked at him with mopey kitten eyes. His bottom lip trembled in a pout. Félix snickered at Adrien’s way of expressing his pleading sorrows.

“Tikki says she can lend you her power to roam the face of the earth as long you are by my side.” Adrien beamed and turned his attention to the ladybug kwami. Félix could see that she was fighting hard not to show her sympathy for the dead boy.

She knew it would hurt him at the reminder. Instead, she gave him a bright and loving smile. She allowed her humanoid form to take over. Her red hair was falling in delicate curls around her as two strands of her hair stuck out the top of her head, her antennas in her human form. She held her arms out as the blond crashed into her, giving her a hug.

At that moment, a red light enveloped Adrien as he pulled away. Tikki’s magic. Adrien had the brightest smile on his face as he grabbed Félix’s hand and practically yanked his arm out of his socket when he dragged him out the door. Félix shouldn’t be surprised that Adrien had this much energy with the way he was. He had a little less amount of energy when he was alive.

The amount of energy still surprised the older Agreste.

Soft excited sounds escaped Adrien as he stared at the splash of moonlight on the earthy ground. He hesitated before stepping out. Squeals escaped him as he turned his attention to Félix. He was giving a slight glow and you could faintly see the objects behind me. Didn’t stop his overwhelming amount of energy. Félix was almost afraid that he was going to vibrate out of existence.

“Alright Félix!” Adrien exclaimed and turned his attention towards werecat. “I know you have a plan as to why you need my spiritual body. Where are we going?” Félix couldn’t help the smile that curled his lips, Adrien’s energy was infectious.

Félix watched as Tikki darted head, saying something about searching for Plagg. He sighed and shook his head, knowing that Plagg probably robbed a cheese shop.

Félix pointed the way he wanted to go as excited babble escaped the blond and skipped and ran. Shouts of delight escaped as he darted into the forest Félix lived in. It was his home and he protected it fiercely. He wasn’t the only one to live in those darkened woods. Cursed by his own magic to protect from the ones who want to tear it down.

“Ooo!” Adrien hummed as he passed through the barrier of the dark energy. The entrance being the worst of the magic. “This place is cursed.” He shifted from foot to foot and glanced back at Félix.

“I was the one who cursed it.”

“Oh.” Adrien just ran deeper in. A sigh escaped Félix. At least nothing can hurt him.

 ***

Snarls and barks escaped the woman as she struggled against the black net she was being dragged in. She didn’t know who the werecat was that was dragging her across the forest ground. Her pony tail had twigs and leaves in it. Her leggings were getting holes she knew she would have to repair. She knew he was a very powerful being. She could sense the magic coming from him. Her magic was nothing compared to him. Even her red magic fizzled out of existence in his presence.

She turned her blue gaze to the man dressed in the black cat suit. He was complaining about something under his breath. His black cat ears flicking to the sounds of the forest. A vicious snarl escaped her as she bared her fangs about him.

The dark skinned man turned his attention towards her. His lemon green eyes piercing and dangerous. “Ya know this would’ve been easier if you didn’t refuse my request.”

“You didn’t request anything.” She snarled. “You just stuck me in a net and dragged me out to the Black Forest.”

He raised a black brow. “I know you, Bridgette. You wouldn’t have come even if I had Tikki with me.” She inhaled sharply at the sound of her, err, the kwami’s name. She bristled at the accusation. She would’ve come if _it was_ Tikki making the request.

“How do you know Tikki?” She snapped as he shrugged. He lifted his nose into the air, inhaling the scents as joyous laughter filled the air. She could almost feel the infectious energy of the individual.

“So he managed to get him free from his ghostly path.” Bridgette paled at the remark. She had an idea of what that meant but she was afraid if she was right. She deeply hoped that she was wrong.


	3. Rite

Adrien came to a pause. “Félix, what kind of magic is in the air?” He turned his bright green gaze to the young werecat. Félix gave him a small smile.

“Tikki’s and Plagg’s.” Adrien blinked.

“Oh.” Félix sighed when heard snarls and growls reach his ears. Bridgette’s scent tickled his nose. Adrien halted his path, looking unsure if he should continue forward. Félix frowned at his hesitation. He was already dead. Nothing could kill him again except the God of death/destruction or in other words:  Plagg. But he wouldn’t do that to Félix, not after pushing him for so long to perform the rite.

The threats filling the air were harsh but empty. Fear tainted the words. She knew that she was dealing with a very powerful being. Félix frowned. Wouldn’t she recognize the power of Tikki’s other half? He knew that she has never met Plagg before. But wouldn’t she still sense the god’s destructive power?

Félix released another sigh. Bridgette despised werecats and Plagg happened to be a werecat. She probably doesn’t care who he was. At least not yet.

Félix hesitated before pushing forward, using his sense of smell to draw closer to the powerful scent of creation and destruction magic swirling in the air. The power pulsed but never going past the black and green candles. He sensed Adrien following him.

He flinched when sudden excitement buzzed from the ghostly boy. He had spotted the glowing candles. Félix just grew more nervous as he stared at the edge of the large circle. Tikki hadn’t revealed the whole rite to him. Plagg had just told him enough that if it isn’t done right; Félix could die and Adrien would be lost forever. _No pressure._ Tikki had smacked Plagg when he had told Félix that much.

Félix took a deep breath. He knew enough about the ceremony. It was extremely complicated, for safety reasons. It sometimes gave him a headache just thinking about it. The ceremony was only complicated, and bound to go wrong, when one didn’t have permission from the two gods. There was a third god required when bringing someone back to life, but no one knew who it was except Tikki and Plagg. They had made sure the third party was unknown so their power wouldn’t be abused. When Félix had first heard of the ceremony, Plagg had given him permission right then and there, earning a scowl from his sister.

Félix shook his head, dismissing his thoughts. Now was not the time to get distracted. He tugged on his sleeves as his cat ears and tail vanished. To do the ceremony, you had to be one form. Not both. Since he was currently mostly human, why not?

“Are you ok?” Adrien asked, his neon green gaze filled concern. Félix flashed him a smile that was rare to any living mortal. Plagg, Tikki and Adrien got smiles from him all the time.

“Just nervous.” A teasing smile curled Adrien’s lips.

“Of course you are nervous.” Snickers escaped the ghost boy before he grabbed Félix’s hand and dragged him into clearing. Félix spotted Tikki as she drifted towards him, growing into her humanoid form. She had comforting smile curl her mouth. They were going to make it as simple as possible for him.

Adrien darted towards the God of creation as soon as he spotted her. Excited chatter escaping him. It was his first time being free from the path death had created for him. Félix looked around the clearing. His gaze landing on a woman struggling to get out of a black net. Her black pony tail was a mess and her blouse was torn at the sleeves. She snarled when her glowing blue eyes locked with his. She exposed her canines. All werewolves hated werecats.

                “Are you ready?” Tikki’s crystalline voice sounded next to him, snapping him out of his current wariness. Félix turned his gaze towards the god. Her blue eyes holding ancient wisdom that Félix didn’t know if he wanted to know. He opened his mouth, ready to reply when a sharp squeal practically left him deaf.

“Plagg!” Adrien was the one who had released the squeal. Félix didn’t remember the blond ever acting this way before. Was it his freedom or the idea that he was going to get a fleshy body once more? The humanoid cat god jerked his attention towards Adrien as he slammed into him. His whiskers flowed with his sudden movement. A bright smile lite the cat god’s face. He loved Adrien as much as he loved Félix.

Félix turned his attention towards Bridgette as she paled. She now knew who she had been insulting. She was indeed lucky that Plagg was in a good mood. He usually didn’t tolerate insults. Whether it was towards him or other werecats.

“Are you ready Félix?” Plagg turned his attention towards the werecat when Adrien released him. Seher was standing in the shadows, watching. Félix stiffened before taking deep calming breaths. He felt extremely nervous. He was becoming nauseous.

Félix took deep cleansing breaths. “As ready as I’ll every be.” He responded in a soft voice. Bridgette snarled at his response. He could tell that she didn’t want him to perform the rite. He ignored her as Plagg gave a brief nod. Adrien shifted by his side when Plagg turned his attention to him. He gently guided the spirit boy to where the stained bones lied.

Tikki stood at the head. She held her hands out towards the resting remains as red strings wrapped around her fingers before connecting to the major joints. From there, the red strings wove through the bones.

“Why am I needed here?” Bridgette spat, her attention burning into Félix. Not even he knew why she was here.

“Don’t distract him.” Plagg snapped, glaring at the woman. Bridgette huffed, covering her increase of fear. Félix felt like Bridgette wouldn’t understand what was going on and most likely would refuse to gain the understanding.

Despite what Félix believed, Bridgette knew what was going on. It almost frightened her. From how Plagg and Tikki were acting ok with the rite. She certainly wasn’t. She still didn’t know what she was needed for. She had heard the threat in Plagg’s voice when he told her to be quiet.

Félix stood still as Plagg stood before him. He turned his attention towards the bones of Adrien’s old body. The ghost spirit looked uncomfortable being in such a short proximity of his previous life.  The blondes stared at the body as it rebuilt itself from Tikki’s power. When finished, she turned her azure gaze towards her brother and gave a slight nod. Félix stiffened when he felt Plagg’s gaze burn into him. He turned his attention towards his adopted father.

Félix could feel Bridgette’s gaze burning into him. He ignored her as Plagg studied him. Plagg lifted his chin. “You know what is going to happen next. Are you ready?” Félix swallowed before he gave a nod. Plagg lifted his right hand, his index finger pointed to Félix’s forehead before his claw touched Félix’s skin. A chill rushed down his spine.

Félix stiffened as he felt Plagg’s claw travel, his power trailing behind. Félix grit his teeth as he felt like something inside him was torn in half. He panted when Plagg pulled away; he could feel sweat trickling into his hair line even though it was cool outside. “Seher.” Tikki called for the Peacock kwami. He stepped from the shadows, his cloak of peacock feathers dragged behind him as he placed his hand on Adrien’s arm, freezing the boy in time.

Tikki turned her attention towards Félix. He swallowed as she lifted her hand. Her hand glowed red while her fingers curled inward. He stiffened when something inside him stirred. He inhaled sharply while his insides felt like they were being torn apart. His instincts screamed for him to get away. He was glued to the spot. He stiffened, as much as he was able, when he felt something touch his arm.

He recognized Adrien’s presence. “Is this necessary?” The boy sounded pained. Félix wasn’t sure. He couldn’t think straight with the amount of pain flowing through his body. He coughed; feeling something slither its way up his throat. He gagged before blacking out.

* *  *

Bridgette shifted uncomfortably in her netted prison, watching the expressions of pain flash across Félix’s face. She could see his body trembling with effort. From what effort, she refused to think. She could smell the change in him. His eye fluttered closed as his jaw dropped. She flinched when his body went limp. He remained upright by Tikki’s power. She swallowed as a white mist poured form his mouth. It gathered in the air. It swirled as Plagg turned his attention to Adrien. The boy stiffened while Plagg tapped him on the head. “See ya in a bit kid.” He gave an encouraging smile as the boy disintegrated.

Bridgette inhaled sharply. Félix wasn’t going to be pleased when he awoke. Her attention returned to the swirling mist. It was surrounded by Tikki’s red magic. It swirled and desperately sought to escape. Plagg caught Félix when the last of the mist left him, his body collapsing into a heap. The white mist swirled and pulsed before randomly banging against the sphere it was trapped in by Tikki’s magic.

Her eyes glowed red as she approached. She stuck her hand inside the mist. It instantly calmed down, as if it recognized her. It swirled around her hand till she grasped it and pulled it out of the red bubble. It remained before her as she played with it like one would with clay. It was growing with each movement she made.

Finally, when she was satisfied with the results; she stretched the mist out till she pointed to the empty body on the ground. The man dressed in blue, stepped away from the empty body. Bridgette could smell the closeness of death. She turned her attention towards Plagg as he backed to the edges of the clearing, holding the unconscious werecat.

Bridgette didn’t like the scent coming from the blonde. It was like he was dead but not at the same time. A sharp inhale had her stiffening. She snapped her attention towards the noise in time to see the boy sit up straight, his gaze was glassy and he was breathing heavily. That wasn’t what caught her attention. Her gaze was glued to the fiery wings that were spread open as if prepared to flee. _Félix risked his life, for a phoenix? They can come back on their own!_ The canary blonde must be a descendant of the peacock user.

Bridgette could feel Tikki’s gaze burning into her. “A phoenix that has been murdered cannot come back on his own, Bridgette.” She stiffened, locking her gaze with Tikki’s calm blues. Bridgette stiffened when Plagg’s presence drew closer. She refused to look at the cat god but soon she didn’t have a choice. He was approaching Tikki.

A soft snarl escaped her as Plagg turned his attention to her after he handed Félix to Tikki.  She inhaled sharply when the net twisted about her. She tensed her body, preparing to bolt when the net cleared. Soon she felt it settle on her ankles and wrists. She gnashed her teeth with irritation. She didn’t want to be here.

“Bridgette.” She glared at Plagg when the god kneeled before her, the feel of his magic buzzed around him. His tail flicked back and forth, showing his disinterest. “I am here to curse you.” She bared her teeth, feeling her inner wolf wanting to get free. “You are not allowed to be out of Félix’s sight. As soon as you can’t see him or if he can’t see you, you will feel what he does in his current state.”

“Tikki would never allow that.” She snapped in response. An amused smile curled his lips.

“She’s the one who came up with the curse.” Bridgette stared at him. “After all, she doesn’t want to lose the one she considers her child.” Plagg narrowed his eyes, his dark aura growing thicker. “I wouldn’t want you killing my child this time around. I was growing tired of your kind hunting my kids.” Bridgette glared at him. She didn’t know what he was talking about. A smirk curled his mouth. “All werecats are my kids.”

He placed his hand on her head. She grit her teeth, feeling his magic flow through her body and fusing with her cells. “The best part about this curse. Only me or Tikki can break it.”


	4. Alive

Adrien pulled his legs up to his chest. A shiver tore through his clothless body. He was freezing and in a daze. He wrapped his fiery wings around himself, desiring to be warm. He wrapped something soft and furry around the ankles of his bare feet. He dropped his gaze to a black cat tail. It moved when he willed it to. He stared at it. His hands flew to the top of his head, feeling the cat ears resting there. He twisted around to see his fiery wings pull away from him before he quickly wrapped them around his person once more. He looked at Tikki as an amused smile curled her lips. “You have part of Félix’s soul. He happens to be a werecat. You are now half Phoenix.”

Adrien gave a smile. His gaze landing on Félix’s lifeless body in Tikki’s arms. His spirits sank. He could feel the sadness tainting his soul “What’s wrong with him?” His heart pounded in his chest as heat slowly crawled through his veins. He felt fearful of losing the one who promised to raise him. Tikki gave him a reassuring smile while Plagg picked on the werewolf in the farthest part of the clearing. Soft snarls escaped her but that was all. Adrien knew that she didn’t want to anger the cat god.

“He’s still alive but it will take him time to recover the other half of his soul.” Adrien blinked and looked at the goddess. His cat ears twitched as he strained to hear any sign that Félix was still alive. He could hear the gentle breaths escaping the man that had spent most of his life searching for him. Well, a way for him to come back.

“Is there anything I can do to help him?” Adrien ignored the amused laughter escaping Plagg while irritated snarls escaped the imprisoned werewolf. Adrien didn’t care for werewolves. Not after he learned that one of them was hunting Félix to kill him. Adrien turned his attention towards the female. “Why is she here?” He wasn’t usually hostile but it did disturb him of what Plagg did to her. He didn’t want the woman anywhere near his only family member.

“She is here to help Félix heal.” Adrien snapped his attention towards Tikki. He pouted. He wanted to glare at the goddess but felt that would be too much for the loving woman that wanted him to call her grandmother.

“But I can help him heal. A Phoenix has extraordinary healing power!” Adrien felt frustrated. Félix had brought him back and he felt like there was nothing he could do to help him. Seher had taught Adrien what kind of bird he was and how to use his power during the many times Félix had visited him while he was a ghost. Tikki flashed him a grin.

“You do and you will heal him. Bridgette is here to help him at the times you are away. She is also his life support while you tend to his missing soul.” Adrien scrunched his nose. That wasn’t a satisfying answer. Was Bridgette his life support because he was unlucky?

“What about you?”

“I would love to be his life support but my power is not equal to his. I can see the question you are asking yourself.” A comforting smile curled Tikki’s mouth. “The reason he needs Bridgette as his life support is because he is a black cat. Plagg’s black cat to be more specific.”

“Oh.” Adrien scrunched his nose. He still didn’t feel comfortable with Bridgette being anywhere _near_ his cousin. He gazed at Félix, he wanted to hold his guardian but he wasn’t comfortable. He wasn’t wearing any clothes. He blinked when Tikki lightly tapped his foot with hers. He felt the familiar comfort of fabric covering his body.

He removed his wings from his person, his tail leaving his legs as he stretched his body. The clothing on his legs getting caught by the grass beneath him. Tikki kneeled before him and gently placed Félix beside the young were. “I’m no helpless child.” The pale blonde grumbled as a yawn escaped him. He sat up and stretched.

“Félix, you are awake!” Plagg exclaimed happily. A startled cry escaped the werecat when Plagg scooped him off the ground. The werewolf stumbling close behind with a soft protesting snarls. Adrien glared at her. She turned her gaze to him.

“Why do you hate him so much?” She narrowed her lake blue eyes before taking a deep breath. She studied the blonde. He frowned and rose to his feet. He approached her. She just watched him. “Why do you hate my cousin?”

“He is a werecat. Nothing more needs to be more said.” Adrien snorted.

“You're cousin said that you were not so harsh with judging. I can see that Marinette was wrong.”  Bridgette narrowed her eyes.

“You know Marinette?”

“Yep.” Adrien gave a bright smile, a sly plan forming in his mind. “She would visit me with Félix. She thought he was amazing. Her favorite part was getting him to chase a pointer.” Bridgette stared at him.

“But she is werewolf.” Adrien shrugged.

“She didn’t care. She thought it was pretty neat that Félix was spent most of his time taking care of me. I know how much of you _wolves_ are family oriented.” Bridgette narrowed her eyes. “I think it’s amazing that he still knows how to care after escaping his father’s villainous clutches.”

“What are you getting at?”

“I think he has more honor than you do.” Bridgette blinked.

“Did you say that Marinette enjoyed his company?” Adrien beamed.

“Yep. She even said that he was a good cook.” _Not to mention Félix guards the forest against unwanted beings._ The werewolf frowned, turning her attention towards the werecat. He was batting away Plagg and trying to escape the clutches of the social cat. Plagg was now just clinging to him because Félix found it annoying.

Adrien grinned at the thoughts stirring in the werewolf’s mind. Seher joined his side. “You are manipulative you want to be.” Adrien stared at him. He was just pointing things out. The God of Time gave him a smile. “It comes with the territory of a Phoenix.”

Adrien just beamed when Bridgette approached the older Agreste. The pale blond gave her a cautious glare as she exchanged words with him Tikki beamed at the exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding more chapter to this story. I want Adrien to get the Peacock miraculous.
> 
> Sorry if this chapter doesn't sound as good as the first three.


End file.
